Captain Cold (Wentworth Miller)
History Origin Leonard Snart also known as Captain Cold is well known and highly skilled professional thief of Central City. He is also The Founder and Leader of The Rogues a group of highly skilled professional thieves one being his Former Partner Heat Wave. He is the son of a Former Bent Central City Cop and older brother of Lisa Snart. At a young age he learned to study the police to make sure he always got away before they could respond. Early Years During his early years as a thief for a unknown point of time he worked along side a fellow highly skilled professional thief Mick Rory also a known Pyromaniac with an obsession with fire. For a time they were a good team and worked well together but on their last job something went wrong. As a result the two had a following out and separated respectively. Meeting The Flash Snart decided to go after the Khandaq Diamond, which came to the city for an exhibit at The Central City Museum. He planned the heist to occur during transit by Blackhawks security team, because it allowed him and his crew twice as much time before the police would arrive. He had not counted on the streak, who got there much quicker. In the ensuing fight, Snart got away, but his foe left him dumbfounded. He studied the footage from the heist and discovered it was a fast running man. He needed to up his game if he were to beat this foe. Captain Cold's Cold Gun Wanting to up his game and needing a weapon to battle The Flash he went to a local black marked arms dealer Basil Nurblin there obtained a specialized gun that shot out a focused beam of cold, which was stolen from S.T.A.R. Labs. Before he left with his new weapon he killed Basil Nurblin and took another advanced weapon as well He used it to rob the museum, and in his confrontation with the speedster he found his weakness: the need to save people. This allowed him the time to escape and plan his next move. Captain Cold vs The Flash In order to lure out The Flash, Snart feigned an escape on a busy train, out in the open. The trap was sprung. Leonard froze the wheels of the train using the gun, which meant the streak was too busy saving people to go after him. Tired from unloading the packed train, the speedster proved an easy target. However, before he could finish him, a team from S.T.A.R. Labs lead by Cisco Ramon intervened, and threatened to unleash a bigger cold gun on him. He backed away, but escaped with the diamond. Meeting Heat Wave Some time later, in a Keystone City Motel, Leonard met with an old accomplice of his, Mick Rory. Because the face of justice in the city had changed, they needed a new approach to villainy. He knew his old pyromaniac friend could not refuse the offer once he gave him a special heat gun. Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *'Leadership': Snart was the leader of a successful band of robbers before getting his Cold Gun. **'Tactical Analysis' *'Thievery' *'Surveillance': Snart regularly listens in on police radio chatter. He successfully determines the response time of the cops for his heists. However, his numbers were thrown off by the response time of the speedster. Personality *Snart is a ruthless man who exudes a calm and chilling disposition, seldom ever losing his temper or giving into emotions. Although he never finished high school, he is intelligent and patient, staking out a job for months before making his move, emphasizing timing, precision, and minimizing possible leads on him and his activities by refusing to kill unless necessary. He was also clever enough to deduce that what stopped his job at the armored car was in fact a man, and that he would need a weapon to halt The Flash, choosing the cold gun for this very reason. Snart has however begun to revel in his new found weapon's power, and his battles with The Flash have begun to alter his perceptions of how the job works. Appearances The Flash *Season One **"Going Rogue" **"Revenge of The Rogues Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Captain Cold (Wentworth Miller)/Gallery Links *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Leonard_Snart *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Leonard_Snart_(Arrow) Category:The Flash (TV Series) Characters